


she turned to me & my mind went blank

by rainbowskissors



Series: Cadnis Supremacy [3]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Math, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Short n sweet, but also the musical because i ship them more from the musical than the movie, cadnis - Freeform, do i even need tags?, idk how to tag still, mean girls the movie, we love cadnis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowskissors/pseuds/rainbowskissors
Summary: On October 3rd, she asked me what day it was.-HAPPY MEAN GIRLS DAY Y'ALL I LOVE THE MOVIE/MUSICAL SO MUCH HHHHHH OK BYE STAY SAFE I LOVE YOU ALL <3
Relationships: Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian
Series: Cadnis Supremacy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056965
Kudos: 23





	she turned to me & my mind went blank

**Author's Note:**

> just a cute lil twist on cady and aaron's relationship. except with janis, because fuck aaron and his blandness

On October 3rd, she asked me what day it was.

Janis turned around in her seat and gave Cady a small smile.

"Hey, what day is it?" she asked softly, while Ms. Norbury was busy writing on the board. Cady bit her lip, then looked down at her notebook.

"It's October 3rd," she replied, fighting the blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Thanks," Janis said gratefully, winking. 

* * *

"Hey, I'm having a Halloween party, and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" Janis asked as her and Cady exited the math class.

Cady blinked twice, unsure if Janis was speaking to her or not, despite being the only ones in the hallway.

"Me?" she asked quietly. "Why me?"

Janis laughed, a sweet sound. "Because I think you're cool. We can hang out and stuff," she said. 

Cady grinned. "I'd love to."

"Well then, I can't wait to see you there," Janis replied with another wink. Cady blushed and bit her lip again, pretending to study her dirty white sneakers.

"Don't forget to wear a costume," Janis said, retreating down the hallway. Cady gave her a thumbs up, then ran down the hall in the opposite direction, squealing inside all the way to English.

**Author's Note:**

> omg i almost forgot it was mean girls day but then i saw renee rapp's insta story and i remembered and i was like HOLY SHIT
> 
> hope you enjoyed~ <3


End file.
